Pallet Town Chronicles: Book One
by nothingbutafling
Summary: Title: Aspiring Trainers. The beginning of a three generation story. Follow Maybeth, Delia, Jefferson, and Jackson on their Pokemon journey R+R please!!!!!
1. Worlds Apart

A/N: Whee! The beginning of the Pallet Town Chronicles! You will not believe how long this idea has been stuck in my head. I got really worried when the Johto league series started up, but I'm totally cool with it now. There's no way you'll see anything related to the Hoven league though. That's just craziness. Three leagues is hard enough (and it works out) but four? Um, no. 

Anyway, The Pallet Town Chronicles is divided into fifteen books, with a variation of chapters in each. Books One through Five focus on the generation before Ash, Books Six through Ten focus on Ash's generation, and Books Eleven through Fifteen focus on the generation after. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Always.

Note: This isn't going to be a standard new trainer adventure. 

****

The Pallet Town Chronicles

Book One: Aspiring Trainers

Chapter One- Worlds Apart

Thirteen-year-old Delia Nickel groggily woke up to the annoying sound of pebbles raining on her bedroom window filled her ears. Muttering some well placed threats, she glanced at the alarm clock and moaned. Burrowing her head into her pillow, Delia shut her eyes again and started to count sheep.

But the annoying sound didn't go away.

"Maybeth Rogers, you better have a good reason for waking me up at seven on a Saturday morning," Delia muttered, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and walking to the other side of the room. 

Flinging open her window, she stared annoyed down at her best friend. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "Some of us normal people SLEEP!"

Maybeth Rogers raked a hand through her blonde curls and rolled her eyes. "Delia, today's the day!"

Delia stared down blankly. "Huh?"

Maybeth sighed in exasperation. "The day I've been waiting for my entire life when I could get away from my family! Del, how could you forget?"

"Sorry Maybeth," Delia yawned. "But my brain's just not focusing because it's so early…why on earth did you have to wake me…" she trailed off as Maybeth's words sunk in. "OH MY GOSH TODAY'S THE DAY!" she shrieked as loudly as she dared.

"Took you long enough!" Maybeth exclaimed. "Now come on! Let's get to the lab before some other snotty rich kids get in our way!"

"'Kay," Delia mumbled as she yanked on some clothes. "Lemme tell Mom and Dad!" she shouted before disappearing.

Maybeth waited impatiently at the front door of the shack as Delia appeared, looking excited. "I can't believe I almost forgot about this!"

"You did forget Del," Maybeth reminded her.

Delia laughed and started skipping. "It's going to be so great getting out of Pallet! You know I love this town, but it's going to be awesome being able to explore! I can't wait to get outta here!"

"Me more then you Del," Maybeth sighed, watching her friend skip ahead of her. "Wait up for me!" she yelled, breaking out in a run.

As the two girls continued to run, they passed a sign that said 'Now leaving South Pallet Town and entering Pallet Town.'

~*~

"Jefferson! Jackson! Get up!" a loud voice vibrated through the walls. Rosalind Oak stood in front of her twin sons' room and glared at the closed door. Grabbing the doorknob yet again, she shook the door. "Jefferson! Jackson! Did you hear me?????"

The door swung open. "Yes we heard Mom," Jackson Oak said calmly. "Jeff and I were just wondering what the heck these strange clothes were doing in our room."

Rosalind frowned. "Don't swear Jackson. It's a sign of lower class."

"Yes Mother," Jackson sighed. "What is with these clothes?"

Rosalind frowned even more. "Rephrase that Jackson."

Jackson exhaled slowly. "Mother, these are not the clothes we normally wear," he said, pointing at a dress shirt and slacks folded neatly on top of his dresser. "What happened to the outfits we said we would wear on our first day of Pokemon training?"

"Jackson darling don't be silly!" Rosalind said. "those old rags wouldn't last you a day out there!"

Jackson opened his mouth to protest but his twin brother cut him off. "We'll wear them Mom," he said. 

Jackson whirled around and stared at his brother who gazed back with an determined look that said 'It's Mom, don't argue'. "Of…course we will," he said uncertainly.

Rosalind eyed the two. "Very well, but hurry soon! You do want to get the first pick of Pokemon, don't you? You can't let those nasty commoners walk away with a Pokemon you want!"

As the door closed, Jackson looked unhappily at brother. "I hate it when she says those things," he confessed.

"Don't we all?" Jefferson returned, arching an eyebrow. "I hate the fact that we're expected to be act really rich just because we are. I mean, what's the point?"

"Seriously," Jackson frowned. After pausing a moment, he spoke up thoughtfully. "I wonder what the kids in South Pallet are like. Dad said that there were going to be some there today didn't he?"

"Yeah," Jefferson said, smoothing out a wrinkle in his dress shirt. "Oh, and Arnold's going to be there."

Jackson snickered as he began to change out of his pajamas. "He has a funny name. I would die if my name was Arnold Darling."

Jefferson snorted. "They run a _perfume_ company."

Jackson burst out laughing. "Man, I never get tired of making fun of him. It's a good thing he never takes it seriously."

Jefferson turned with a rebuking expression. "Jackson Oak! Man is a swear word!" he mimicked his mother's high voice. "Don't swear! It's a sign of lower class!" The two boys collapsed on the floor laughing. 

"I'm glad you two find it amusing to mock your mother," a slightly amused yet reproaching voice said from the doorway.

Jefferson's expression brightened. "Dad!"

"Heya guys," Samuel Oak said cheerfully. "Ready for your big day?"

"Kind of," both boys chorused in unison. 

"It would be better in regular clothes," Jackson whined.

Samuel hid a grin. He loved his wife, but even he admitted that she was a bit snobby sometimes. "Well let's keep this a secret, but here's some spending money for when you guys get to Viridian City," he said, handing each son $1000. "Go out and buy some real clothes ok?"

Jefferson and Jackson high-fived. "Thanks Dad!" they exclaimed.

Samuel laughed and tousled their hairs. "Hurry up you guys," he said before leaving.

Jefferson turned towards his brother. "Today's the day," he said excitedly.

Jackson grinned. "Yup."

"No matter what happens…" Jefferson began.

"I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me," Jackson finished. The two brother grinned and gave each other the secret handshake. "Let's go!"

~*~

Maybeth glanced nervously at the tall while building. She had no idea it would be so impressive. "I've never been in Pallet Town before, have you?"

"Kind of," Delia mused, tucking a stray lock of her brown hair behind her ear. "You know Mom and Dad work here, and sometimes I visit. But their shop isn't very far into Pallet Town, so I've never really seen all of it. But don't you always go up to the edge of Pallet and look at the route out of here?"

"I go around the town," Maybeth explained.

"Oh."

The two stared at the building for a couple of minutes.

Maybeth took a deep breath. "Well, let's go up shall we?" she offered, her voice a bit shaky.

Delia looked at her friend, concern written over her face. "Maybeth, you ok?"

"Sometime," Maybeth whispered. "I wonder why life is so unfair."

"What are you talking about?"

Maybeth looked away. "You don't know Del. You live in a house and even though your family's poor, you guys are happy. You guys have a house for goodness sakes. And look at the Oak's house. It's a laboratory, yes, but do you know how much I would give to just, for one day, actually sleep in a bed instead of on a blanket? Do you know how much I worry that one day my mom will lose it in the middle of one of her drunken stages and start hitting us? You don't know what it's like not knowing when your next meal's going to be, or how much longer the rain's going to last when your tent collapses. It's just not fair that some of us have to suffer!" she cried.

"Maybeth…" Delia said softly, not knowing what else to say. 

Maybeth wiped away a tear and managed a smile. "Let's go Del."

Delia sighed as she watched her friend start climbing the long driveway. Maybeth's life was so tough, and Delia always worried because what all of Maybeth had said was true. 

Sighing, Delia looked at the Oak's impressive house. Life was unfair. But that's just the way it was.

~*~

Samuel Oak looked at the three aspiring trainers before him. "Well, the two girls that were supposed to be here aren't yet, but I guess we'll have to start without them."

"Now, each one of you have a vague idea of what Pokemon training is really about. It's not simply about capturing Pokemon and fighting, but it's also about developing relationships with your Pokemon and establishing trust and harmony within each and every one. That is true Pokemon training."

Samuel pointed to the five Pokeballs in front of him. "Now, there are five Pokemon. Choose wisely for-"

Jefferson looked up as he front door banged open and a girl with curly blonde hair and brown eyes whizzed in, followed shortly by a girl with straight brown hair held back with a blue headband. He turned to Jackson with a quizzical look upon his face, who shrugged.

"Sorry we're late Professor!" the girls said at the same time.

"Honest we were trying to get here as fast as we can!" the brunette said.

"Oh please, please, please let us choose our Pokemon," the blonde pleaded.

Samuel suppressed a smile. "That's fine, I was just about to let these other trainers pick their Pokemon, but I believe introductions are necessary."

"This," Samuel said, pointing to Jefferson. "Is Jefferson Oak. The boy standing next to him who looks identical is his twin brother, Jackson. And this," he gestured towards the quiet boy at the far right with light blonde hair, green eyes and glasses, "is Arnold Darling. And you two are?"

"Delia Nickel," the brunette stated calmly.

"And I'm Maybeth Rogers," the blonde said.

The five kids awkwardly said hello to one another as Professor Oak rambled on. "And now, it's time to choose your Pokemon! There are five to choose from: Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Grimer, and Pidgey. Each of these Pokemon are unique and special, so take your pick!" Samuel gestured toward Delia and Maybeth. "Ladies first."

"I choose Charmander," Maybeth declared, looking at the boys. "Of course, that is if none of you wanted it."

The boys shook their heads as Delia surveyed the choices before her. "I think Pidgey's a safe bet," she said, reaching out and grabbing the Pokeball. "I'm not into the serious Pokemon training."

"Arnold?" Samuel asked. 

The blond boy stepped forward. "I'm not into the heavy Pokemon competition myself, so I think I'll choose Grimer."

"And I want Squirtle," Jefferson said.

Jackson surveyed the Pokeball in front of him. "I actually wanted Grimer, but I suppose Bulbasaur will have to do," he sighed.

"Take it," Arnold offered. "It really doesn't matter to me anyway."

As they swapped Pokeballs, Samuel stood beaming, glad that everything had gone smoothly. "Now, here are your Pokedexs…"

~*~

Maybeth walked through the dirty streets of South Pallet Town, searching for a particular tent. Pausing in front of it, she hesitated briefly before entering it. Once inside, she looked around. So far, so good. 

A voice broke into her thoughts. "Maybeth Rogers, where on earth have you been?"

Glancing guiltily behind her, Maybeth smiled weakly at her older sister. "Nikki, where's Mom?"

Nicole Rogers frowned and surveyed her youngest sister. "She went to the river with the rest of the bunch to see if they could catch some fish or something."

Maybeth raised her eyebrows. "She's actually sober?"

Nikki snorted. "Maybeth, the river HAS no fish, remember? She's still drunk."

"That's true," Maybeth muttered. "Look Nikki, I'm busting out of here. I can't take this anymore. Ever since Dad left us, this whole family's fallen apart, and I won't want to stay here when Mom goes out one day and never comes back."

Nikki gazed away. "And what makes you so sure that you won't do the same thing?"

For once, Maybeth was at a loss of words. "You know I'll come back," she said finally.

Nikki brushed past her and sat down on the dirt floor. Raising her deep blue eyes, she looked straight at Maybeth. "Fine but remember, Viridian Forest isn't very developed yet, and there are still a lot of wild Pokemon out there. Not to mention that there are even more wild Pokemon later on. When Tara and Harry and the others start wondering where you are, I'll have to tell them the first thing that comes to mind."

Maybeth swallowed. "That's fine," she muttered softly, glancing at her corner where all her clothes and belongings were. "Nikki, do you know where Mom keeps her money?"

Nikki let out a bitter laugh. "Maybeth, you'd be crazy to take a wad of money away from Mom's stash," she said matter-of-factly. "Let me tell you what though. I know that you've been preparing to go out and train Pokemon. I don't know how you got the money for the license fee, but I have a hunch you borrowed money from Delia. So, I've been saving up and slipping some cents off Mom's stash, and so…here," she said hastily, shoving a envelope into Maybeth's hands and walking away.

Maybeth opened the envelope, but upon seeing what was inside her face hardened. "You'll never change Nikki," she said quietly.

Nikki froze halfway towards the door and turned. "Pardon?"

"You know what I mean Nikki," Maybeth said with a weary voice. "Who did you steal this money from this time?"

Nikki's eyes narrowed. "I didn't steal anything," she stressed.

Maybeth's eyes narrowed. "Look at this money," she cried, thrusting the envelope in Nikki's face. "It's all marked! All the bills are nice and crisp too! I know, Nicole Rogers, that you did not save this up! Tell me, who was it this time? The Oak's? The Darlings? The Sterling's?"

Nikki stared at her sister. "Maybe you should consider something else Maybeth," she said quietly.

"Oh yeah, like what else?" Maybeth challenged.

"Like maybe the money was a present from Dad," Nikki said harshly before walking out of the tent.

Maybeth stared at the envelope for a moment, stunned by her sister's words. After a moment, she heard Delia's voice calling for her. Quickly stuffing the money into a backpack she had saved up her money for, Maybeth finished packing, and went out the meet her friend.

~*~

Jefferson waited impatiently for his brother to come out. When Jackson finally pulled the door shut behind him the twins grinned at each other. "Free at last," they said in unison.

"No social parties, no fancy clothes, no worrying about manners," Jackson sighed.

"No fancy food, no extra primping, no Mother to tell us what to do," Jefferson added, looking at the sky and then his brother. "Yup, it's gonna be great."

"Being able to go training is best thing that could ever happen," Jackson said. "And they say being a teen is no fun."

"Arnold's obviously travelling by car," Jefferson said, changing the subject as a flashy limo passed both of them.

Jackson shook his head in disgust. "What's the point of training Pokemon if you can't toughen up too?"

Jefferson shrugged. "His parents are over-protective," he said sensibly.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "That's not over-protection, that's just pathetic. Traveling by limo all over," he grumbled.

"Don't think about it," Jefferson dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Remember, he's the one missing out!"

"True," Jackson said starting to smirk. "Plus his last name is Darling and his family owns a perfume company."

Jefferson rolled his eyes as Jackson started laughing. "That joke is really getting old," he muttered.

~*~

"Tell me again how we got lost in Pallet Town?"

Delia looked up guiltily from the map. "I swear I know where we're going!" she insisted.

Maybeth continued to walk backwards looking at her friend. "Fine but if you don't get us out of here, I'm burning that map and asking someone for directions!"

Delia's eyes widened. "Maybeth, watch-"

Maybeth spun around but too late as she ran into a person rounding the corner. "out," Delia finished sadly, looking at Maybeth who landed on her bottom and bumped her head on the building wall. "I told you that walking backwards was dangerous."

"Yeah yeah," Maybeth muttered, rubbing her head. 

"You ok?" Jefferson Oak asked, offering a hand.

"Ask HER if she's ok," Jackson muttered, pulling himself up. "At least your friend warned you," he continued, addressing Maybeth. "I got the full wind of it."

"Sorry," Maybeth muttered, keeping her eyes down and got up. Jefferson looked puzzled but drew his hand back.

"Say, you're the two girls at the lab this morning!" Jackson said, glancing at them.

"That's us," Delia said awkwardly.

"Well we're always up for traveling companions," Jackson offered.

"That would be great," Delia said, nodding enthusiastically. "What do you say Maybeth? Maybeth?"

Delia spun around. Maybeth was gone. _Shoot, _she thought. _Of course._ "Sorry gotta go!" she said quickly. 

"Wait, what about traveling together?" Jefferson asked.

Delia paused. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said stiffly. "Maybeth's not comfortable and plus, we're both from South Pallet Town."

"That doesn't bother us," Jackson cut in.

"Maybe to you but it does to us. Not to mention your mother," Delia said. Rosalind Oak had a notorious attitude towards the members of the lower class, which everyone knew about. "Class is everything, and, unfortunately, we can't be friends either. We're too different. We're worlds apart."

With that, Delia turned and ran off.

~*~

"I thought I might find you hear," Delia said, approaching the sitting figure.

Maybeth shrugged. "How many times did you get lost?" 

"Only twice," Delia defended herself. "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it," Maybeth said, cutting Delia's apology short. "Let's go already."

Delia nodded and the two walked out of Pallet Town.

~*~

A/N: What do you think? Send questions, comments, flames whatever to misty102588@yahoo.com ! Don't forget to review tho! Give me feedback!

Note: The Pokemon world isn't very developed yet, so trainers start out when they're thirteen. Need more clarification? Review!


	2. What Lies Ahead

A/N: Ok, this has NEVER happened to me before (0 reviews) but well, that's ok! Here's the second chapter of Aspiring Trainers.

Disclaimer: Pokeballs falling on my head. Oh, but that don't mean that my dream is totally dead, yeah, well one day I'm gonna own Pokemon, but now is not the time, so I'll just dance in the rain.

****

Pallet Town Chronicles

Book One: Aspiring Trainers

Chapter Two: What Lies Ahead

"Darn!" Maybeth frowned as the Pokeball snapped shut.

"That's your last Pokeball," Delia reminded.

"I know that," Maybeth replied in an annoyed voice. "And that also means that I need to buy more. But we're far away from Viridian."

Delia sighed. "I see nothing but trees."

"And more trees."

"And even more trees."

"Hey look!"

Delia's head snapped up as she stared in front of her. "Oh, no."

"Oh yes," Maybeth sighed. "Come on, get the escape rope."

Delia started to take off her backpack, then froze. "Wait, don't you have it?"

Maybeth ran a hand through your hair. "No, you had it."

"No, you did Maybeth."

"No, _you_ did Delibird."

"Don't call me that and I remember you saying 'Got the escape rope.'"

Maybeth was starting to look mad. "No, I said, 'Got the escape rope?' See, my voice went up."

"Do either of us have the darn rope?" Delia asked.

In a flash both girls were digging through their backpacks. Clothes, books, Pokeballs, paper, and pens flew everywhere. "I don't have it!" Delia wailed.

"Neither do I!" Maybeth cried.

"I'm _not_ going back to Pallet!" they both said at the same time, glaring at each other.

Turning her head away, Maybeth surveyed the cliff. It wasn't _that_ bad…

"We'll jump," Maybeth said calmly.

"AND RISK GETTING KILLED? I DON'T THINK SO!" Delia shouted.

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?"

"NO."

"THEN STOP YELLING!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE KILLED!"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Delia asked, folding her arms and glaring. Maybeth shrugged and fingered a Pokeball. "You'll see."

~*~

"Jackson, stop shoving me!"

"Oh stop being such a baby Jefferson!"

"I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are stop complaining!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Shhhhhh! What is it?"

"I thought I saw a ghost."

"There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yeah huh."

"No, there's ghost Pokemon, but not ghost humans."

"Unless the Pokemon have the power to rise up the dead. Not to mention the fact that all people might be ghosts when they die. You just can't see them."

"Then how come you said you thought you saw a ghost?"

"I always see dead people."

"No you don't."

"Or do I?"

"Jefferson, shut up and keep an eye out for the girls ok?"

"You just can't handle my superior debating skills."

"I'm older."

"I'm smarter."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone. Besides, it would be easier to spy if we were in a tree, not hiding behind bushes and stuff."

"That's the point of spying, hiding."

"Shouldn't we respect their decision of them not traveling with us?"

"They're still girls, and they need to be protected."

"Ohhhh, I see what it is."

"What?"

"Your ego."

"Pardon?"

"You can't handle rejection very well, can you?"

"Jefferson."

"Yeah?"

"Go and catch a Caterpie or something. Leave me alone."

~*~

Delia gaped. "I can't believe you trained your Charmander to cut down trees."

"It's all how you use Ember," Maybeth said casually. 

Delia's eyes flashed quickly to the forest where she thought she heard some rustling. Maybeth noticed this and followed her gaze. Seeing nothing, she looked back and forth between the spot and Delia's face. "Um, care to share?"

Delia snapped out of her focused face. "I get this weird feeling that we're being followed."

Maybeth stared. "You're getting paranoid. Come on, let's go."

Delia turned and followed her friend to the base of the cliff. "Um, are you sure the tree will stay?"

"We put it there ourselves, didn't we?"

"Yeah but…still. It's kind of dangerous," Delia said dubiously.

"I'll go first," Maybeth said, taking out a Pokeball. "Oddish, let's go!"

With a flash, the happy plant Pokemon appeared. "Oddish odd odd!"

"Oddish, use Vine Whip to secure my trip down the cliff!"

"Odd!"

Maybeth began to walk hesitantly down the tree she and Delia had propped up against the cliff with some difficulty. Just as she had taken about her fifth step, the tree began to shake and rolled away. Luckily, Oddish had a good grip on her as she dangled down the side of the cliff. Or so she thought…

"Ow!"

Delia rushed over to the cliff, peering down. "Maybeth? You ok?"

"Yeah," a shaky voice answered. "Just jump down, it's not that far."

"I don't think so," Delia said, backing away. Shoving her hands into her white sweatshirt pocket, her eyes lit up. "Hey Maybeth, I think I found the escape rope!"

At the base of the cliff, Maybeth groaned. Smothering out her blue t-shirt and jeans, she waited patiently as Delia climbed down with Oddish. _And to think, this is only the beginning…_

~*~

Walking across endless plains for a couple of days, Maybeth and Delia pressed onward, hoping to reach Viridian City before the bad weather started in. Luck, however, was not on their side.

Lightning streaked across the dark sky, pelting down a steady heavy rain. Two lone figures ran desperately through the muddy fields, trying to find shelter.

"I can't believe we didn't think to bring tents!!" Delia shouted.

"Tents are a big pain!" Maybeth shouted back. "Besides, we wouldn't be safe in a tent in this weather."

"What?" Delia yelled, as another flash of lightning distracted her.

Maybeth shook her head, knowing it was useless to shout, and motioned for Delia to keep running. She was tired, exhausted, and cold. The words of her sister kept on echoing in her head. _"When Tara and Harry and the others start wondering where you are, I'll have to tell them the first thing that comes to mind."_

And overwhelming wave of sadness washed over Maybeth, not just because of the rain. When she was four, she watched her father turn his back on them and leave, even when he promised things would change. She watched as her mother tried to keep the family of six together, but eventually gave up and turned to liquor. She was actually safe though, and not like the other run down families in South Pallet Town, who's parents actually abused them in their drunken stages. Maybeth's mother never raised a hand to her children, but there was always that fear. 

Maybeth shivered. _I always vowed never to run away from my problems like mom and dad. But what will happen if I can't take what lies ahead?_

A sharp jerk on her arm drew her back to reality. Delia mouthed something and pointed. Maybeth followed her gaze and thanked the legendary Pokemon that Viridian City was relatively near Pallet.

~*~

Officer Jenny handed the two wet, shivering girls some towels. Although Maybeth and Delia had on raincoats, it was a loss cause when battling the severest of the elements. "You two better get dried up fast, then I'll drive you over to the Pokemon Center pronto," Officer Jenny said. "You girls need a good rest."

"Thanks Officer Jenny," Maybeth said, managing a weak smile.

Later, when the girls were tucked away in a Pokemon Center room, Maybeth stared up into the darkness, listening to Delia's rhythmic breathing from across the room. She'd only a small dose of what lay ahead for her. 

_It's not too late to turn back,_ a small voice in the back of her head nagged. 

Pulling the covers tighter around her, Maybeth buried her head into her pillow. She needed to think.

A/N: Awwwww, poor Maybeth! But anyway, the interesting stuff is about to start, especially when the girls go to the Viridian City gym next time! Oh yeah, and this story will eventually answer the undying questions: Who were the other trainers of Pallet and who on earth is Ash's father???? Send questions, comments, flames, whatever to misty102588@yahoo.com .

Spoilers? AIM me! 


End file.
